gutsarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Plays
This page contains an overview off all performed plays by GUTS, chronologically ordered. 1967-1968 Everything in the Garden (L. Cooper) 1968-1969 Loot (J. Orton) 1969-1970 The Killing of Sister George (F. Marcus) 1970-1971 Woman Beware Woman (T. Middleton) 1971-1972 Hedda Gabler (H. Isben) 1972-1973 Dear Janet Rosenberg, Dear Mr. Koonig (S. Eveling) Anna Lusa (D. Mowat) 1973-1974 The American Dream (E. Albee) 1974-1975 The Bald Primadonna (E. Ionesco) 1975-1976 The Knight of the Burning Pestle (F. Beaumont, J. Fletcher) 1976-1977 - 1977-1978 - 1978-1979 Table Manners (A. Ayckbourn) 1979-1980 The Importance of Being Earnest (O. Wilde) 1980-1981 Hitler Dances (H. Brenton) 1981-1982 The Sea (E. Bond) 1982-1983 Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead (T. Stoppard) 1983-1984 The Killing of Sister George (F. Marcus) 1984-1985 Sisters (D. Storey) 1985-1986 From the Ivory Towers (F. Hempen (GUTS), P. Hulsman (GUTS), T. de Jager (GUTS), W. Tomassen (GUTS)) Alphabetical Order (M. Frayn) 1986-1987 Equus (P. Schaffer) 1987-1988 Buried Child (S. Shepard) 1988-1989 Mixed Doubles (various authors) Mountain Language (H. Pinter) 1989-1990 Road (J. Cartwright) 1990-1991 Appointment With Death (A. Christie) [https://gutsarchives.wikia.com/wiki/Mankind Mankind (N.N., H. Jansen (GUTS))] Christmas Pantomime (GUTS) 1991-1992 Bed (J. Cartwright) Glenn, The Unheard Music (D. Young) 1992-1993 Confusions (A. Ayckbourn) Passion (E. Bond) 1993-1994 Richard's Cork Leg (B. Behan) 1994-1995 The Lodger (S. Burke) 1995-1996 Whose Life Is It Anyway? (B. Clark) 1996-1997 Zoo Story (E. Albee) Twelve Dreams (J. Lampine) 1997-1998 Vinegar Tom (C. Churchill) 1998-1999 The Complete Works of William Shakespeare (abridged) (A. Long, D. Singer, J. Winfield) 1999-2000 The Son of the Morning (L. Ajayi (GUTS), C. Krottje (GUTS)) 2000-2001 Dancing at Lughnasa (B. Friel) 2001-2002 Goodnight Desdemona (Good Morning Juliet) (A. McDonald) Bloomsday (J. Joyce) 2002-2003 The Real Inspector Hound (T. Stoppard) Schoolmania (various authors) Popcorn (B. Elton) 2003-2004 Our Country's Good (T. Wertenbaker) 2004-2005 The Shape of Things (N. Labute) An Ideal Husband (O. Wilde) 2005-2006 Blackadder: "Head" (B. Elton, R. Curtis) Outlying Islands (D. Greig) Living Quarters (B. Friel) Blue Remembered Hills (D. Potter) 2006-2007 Lips Together, Teeth Apart (T. McNelly) 2007-2008 The Scottish Play (G. Holliday) Macbett (E. Ionesco) 2008-2009 The Complete Works of William Shakespeare (abridged) (A. Long, D. Singer, J. Winfield) Wyrd Sisters (T. Pratchett, S. Briggs) The Complete History of America (abridged) (A. Long, D. Singer, J. Winfield) 2009-2010 Dracula (J. Materra) 2010-2011 The Physicists (F. Dürrenmatt) The Picture of Dorian Grey (O. Wilde) 2011-2012 Albert in Wonderland (G. Vasse (GUTS), J. Stapert (GUTS), R. Clemens (GUTS)) Alice in Wonderland (L. Caroll) Vernon God Little (D. Pierre) 2012-2013 Fat Pig (N. Labute) Pop-Turd (G. Vasse (GUTS), B. Markariev (GUTS)) 2013-2014 Confusions (A. Ayckbourn) The Brothers Grimm Spectaculathon (D. Zolidis) 2014-2015 Closer (P. Marber) The Breakfast Club (J. Hughes) Clammed Up (D. MacGregor) 2015-2016 The Importance of Being Earnest (O. Wilde) Beyond Therapy (C. Durang) 2016-2017 When A Witch Is In Love... (T. Rovali, M. Carlotti (GUTS)) High Fidelity (N. Hornby, J. Stapert (GUTS)) Black Comedy (P. Shaffer) Glengarry Glen Ross (D. Mamet) The Deep Blue Sea (T. Rattigan) 2017-2018 Bachelorette (L. Headland) The Merchant of Venice (W. Shakespeare) 42 (F. Nagelhout) Medea (Euripides, B. Power) 2018-2019 All New People (Z. Braff) Mort (T. Pratchett, S. Briggs) Teenage Angst With a Bodycount (B. Aardema) 2019-2020 The Shadow Over Innsmouth (H. Lovecraft) No Exit (J. Satre) Harvey (M. Chase)